Anniversary
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Dedicated to Polaris18. It's Kanone and Eyes' anniversary, but there's mystery afoot in the form Kanone would least expect. EyesKanone, AyumuHiyono, KiyotakaKousuke. R&R!


Howdy! Yeah, I know..._another_ one? Hey, I need to do something with my time, and this was a request, so it's not even my fault!

Eriol: You're not going to make me kiss him are you? (stares at Kanone warily).

Me: Yes. I am. Now, shut up. Anyway...I guess that's all, actually.

Eriol: (cough)idiot(cough)

Me: Shut up! Ignore him, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I've been informed that I do own Eriol. Well, co-own, at least, with Polaris18. He's her idea; however, he's mine mostly because I claimed him (and he loves me, too, he just won't admit it).

A/N: If any of you have read my fma fic, Fake, this idea _might_ look a little familiar, but I'm either guessing or hoping you haven't. If you remember it, then just ignore it and enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanone was excited; that much was obvious. While he went through town, buying the necessary ingredients Ayumu had instructed him to. He wore an honest smile, letting his excitement and anticipation show through. Why was he so excited, so incredibly happy...almost giddy? Well, Eyes was coming home tonight. His fiance had been off on a three month tour to promote his new CD, and Kanone hadn't been able to go with him by Eyes' request. The younger one wasn't sure that the others would be safe if the Hunters decided to attack, so he requested that Kanone stay there. Of course, Kousuke had objected saying that they could take care of themselves, but Eyes would have none of it.

So, Kanone had been waiting three long months (extruciatingly long) for the silver-haired boy to return. Sighing, he finally found the right box of rice (Ayumu had been extremely specific), and threw it in the basket with the rest of the ingredients. Kanone wanted to make this night at least somewhat special or memorable, but he knew that he couldn't cook worth shit. So, he tracked Ayumu down, interrupting what he could only guess was the beginning of some sort of makeout session with Hiyono, and demanded that dinner be made for him and Eyes.

Kanone was in and out of the check-out line in record speed and headed home quickly. He only had a few hours until Eyes came home and wanted Ayumu to have plenty of time, _"After all, preperation is the most imoprtant part."_ he thought, mockingly. He couldn't argue with results, though, and Ayumu was a damn good cook. Kanone only hoped Ayumu had left Hiyono at home, though he knew that wasn't likely. If he hadn't, Kanone wasn't sure he had enough food in his fridge to fend the girl off the engaged couple's dinner.

Across town, sparkling blue eyes gazed around at the people who were walking around, talking amongst themselves. He sighed, bored, and checked his watch, _"He's late, of course."_ Eyes thought. He glanced around once more, confirming that his ride was not here. He was just as anxious to see Kanone as Kanone was to see him, and he hated to be kept waiting.

Standing behind the famous boy, another silver-haired boy stood, smirking at the impatient one. He contemplated the best way to inform the younger one of his presence. Grinning, he walked up to Eyes and stood beside him, donning the same annoyed expression his sibling had, "Damn limo-drivers...always so late." he commented.

Eyes glanced next to him to see a mirror image of himself. Sighing in annoyance he turned his attention back to in front of him, "What are you doing here, Eriol?" he asked.

Unable to hold the fake expression any longer, Eriol smirked at Eyes, "Is that any way to greet your older brother?"

"You're hardly older than me, only by a few minutes." Eyes reminded him.

Eriol looked up in thought, "True, but I'm still, technically, older."

"Technically." Eyes repeated, "You still act like a child."

Eriol grinned, "Only when the situation calls for it." he replied.

"And what situation is this that calls for you to annoy me?" said emotion very evident in the younger one's voice.

"Well, unless you want to wait here all night for a limo that won't show up..." Eriol trailed off, looking to Eyes.

Dreading the older one's meaning he raised an eyebrow, "What are you implying?"

"I called your driver and told him I'd take you home." Eriol informed his brother, smiling cockily. At Eyes' death-glare Eriol backed away towards his car, "However, if you'd like to stand out here all night...I'm sure Kanone will come looking for you eventually."

The glare intensified, as impossible as that would have seemed, as Eyes reluctantly followed at the mention of Kanone's name, "You're not staying." he said, wanting to clear that up immediately.

Eriol fake pouted, "You never let me have any fun." he objected, then brightened, "I've got an idea."

"No." Eyes replied before his twin could speak again.

"Why not?" came the question, as if the sad tone would move Eyes to reconsider.

"Your last idea nearly got me killed."

"Oh...that." Eriol had forgotten about that, "Well, no bodily harm to anyone this time, I promise."

"You're not an honest enough person to be trusted with a promise." Eyes informed him, climbing in the passanger side.

Eriol laughed a little, "Once you hear my idea, you'll realize that it's a good one." he assured Eyes, getting behind the wheel.

Knowing that his brother was inexplicably stubborn, and usually _did_ come up with decent plans, Eyes sighed in defeat, "What is it?" Eriol started up the car and glanced to Eyes, smiling.

"Are you done yet?" came the question. Of course, it was about the 50th time he had heard it, and Ayumu was getting a bit annoyed.

He glanced to the redhead, "No, I'm not, and you bugging me about it is only distracting me."

Ayumu heard his older brother laugh behind him, "And you know what he says, concentration is the most important part."

Hiyono frowned, "I thought it was preperation." she said.

Kiyotaka smirked once more and Ayumu glared at both of them, "What would you know about it, neither of you can cook; you're worse than Kanone."

Said boy raised an eyebrow and looked to Hiyono, "Can't you shut him up?" he asked, irritated. It was true he couldn't cook, but that didn't mean Kanone liked having his faults pointed out. He was suprised Kiyotaka was taking it so well.

Hiyono thought for a minute, then shook her head, "No, Ayumu pretty much does whatever he wants to. I have about as much control over him as Kiyotaka does over Kousuke."

Kiyotaka raised an eyebrow in response, "Have you ever tried to reason with him?" he asked, jerking a thumb in the redhead's direction.

HIyono just smiled, "Nope, but then again, he isn't my boyfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kousuke growled, "At least I'm not a loser like Little Narumi."

That comment earned him a spatula to the head, a _hot_ spatula. Kousuke hissed and left Ayumu's side to join up with the older Narumi, taking his place on the man's lap. Kiyotaka just chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kousuke's waist, "You did have that coming."

"Well so did he, I mean he _is_ a loser." Kousuke objected.

"I'm not a loser." Ayumu informed him, glaring at practically everyone in the room.

"True, he only looks like one." Kanone added. Make that everyone in the room.

Kiyotaka couldn't help the laugh that arose from the back of his throat. Kousuke grinned, "That's true, too. He definitely didn't get the looks of the family." he commented, quickly kissing Kiyotaka.

Seeing the couple together turned Kanone's thoughts to his own boyfriend, _"Where is he?"_ he wondered, glancing at the door once again.

Eriol and Eyes arrived at the latter's apartment, "You're sure you've got it down?" the former asked. Eyes simply nodded in response. He had to admit, if Kanone didn't kill them both for this little stunt, the look on the older one's face would be priceless. Grinning, Eriol pushed his door open, "Then let's go."

Sighing for about the 5 millionth time, Kanone glanced over at the two couples, who were talking amongst themselves. He had to admit that Kousuke and Kiyotaka was the strangest thing he'd ever seen, and he'd seen some strange things in his life. According to Kiyotaka, there was just something about the redhead's in-your-face, rude, arrogant, cocky attitude that he simply adored. Kousuke had never given a reason for being with Kiyotaka, but Kanone knew that the redhead had always admired the older man, though _why_ that was, Kanone couldn't imagine. He had never seen anything that great about Kiyotaka.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the door swung open revealing a very annoyed looking Eyes. Kanone, however, lit up as soon as his fiance walked through the door. Seeing that Eyes was still disgruntal even after seeing him, Kanone frowned, "Is everything okay?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Just fine." Eyes replied, his gaze running over the other four in his apartment, "What are they doing here?"

Kanone smiled, "Well, I wanted to do something for you, but as you know I'm a terrible cook. So, I got Ayumu to make us dinner."

Eyes nodded, looking at the table, which had been set up with food and a couple of candles, "So, what are they doing here?" he asked again, "Obviously, Ayumu's done with dinner, and the other three had no excuse in the first place."

Kanone frowned, "Did something happen?" he asked. He was sure that Eyes would be just as happy to see him as he was the younger one. He, however, was anything but.

"Nothing happened." Eyes replied, shrugging off his coat and out of Kanone's grasp, "The idea was lovely, but I'm tired."

Kanone understood what he meant and attempted a smile, "Of course." he whispered, face falling as Eyes walked past him without so much a kiss or an 'I love you'.

Kiyotaka frowned and looked to his brother. The younger one got the message and the four stood up silmutaniously, "You want us to go?" the former asked.

Kanone just nodded, unable to smile or even speak. The words Kousuke spoke next were almost enough to make him cry, "Happy Anniversary." Kiyotaka proceeded to hit him upside his head, "Ow, what was that for?"

Kanone didn't hear Kiyotaka's response, and barely found the couch as he sat down in a trance. He was so lost in his thought that he failed to hear the door open and close, but as soon as those beautiful blue eyes peered up at him, he snapped back to reality, "Eyes?" Kanone whispered.

An almost invisible smile covered the other's lips, "Are you alright?" he asked, concern showing in his eyes.

Kanone bit his bottom lip, studying the other's face and finding no trace of the annoyance or irritation he had only a few minutes ago. Smiling, Kanone nodded, and pulled Eyes into a hug, "Are you feeling better?" Kanone asked, nuzzling Eyes' neck.

The younger one looked down at his fiance, confused, "I wan't aware that I was feeling bad."

Kanone tilted his head to the side, "You were quite grumpy the last time I talked to you."

"No I wasn't." Eyes objected, pulling away, "I was the most patient I'd ever been with someone. You were getting quite annoying, though."

Kanone frowned once more, "What in the world are you talking about?"

Eyes glared, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Kanone was about to respond that he really _didn't_ before he heard snickering coming from behind him. He turned to see Eyes standing in the hallway leading to their bedroom. He turned to face the boy in front of him, then back once more. He was confused, but apaprently the Eyes he was closest to knew exactly what was going on, "What did you say to him?"

Eriol snickered, joining the other two in the living room, "Me? Nothing." he replied, grinning.

"Why don't I believe you?" Eyes asked, not finding this amusing at all.

"Because I'm lying." Eriol offered, then backed up a step when Eyes came towards him, "Calm down, little brother, I didn't say anything to him. Though, I guess you would probably tell him you loved him or something before you basically blew him off. And on your anniversary, too, shame on you." Eriol said, shaking his head in disappointment, "I expected better."

Kanone now understood what had happened, "So, you pretended to be Eyes?" he asked, looking at Eriol, who nodded, a satisfied grin on his face.

Kanone looked to Eyes, asking him why they would play such a trick on him, but Eyes was busy glaring at his brother. When he finally looked to Kanone, he sighed, "That's what I get for trusting an idiot." he commented.

"You're the idiot that fell for my trick." Eriol informed him, "I told you I wanted to have some fun."

"Trick?" Kanone asked, lost again.

"I came up with this fun little idea to play a trick on you, just to see if you really knew which one of us was which." Eriol explained, "Well, that's what I told Eyes, anyway." Kanone glared, starting to understand, "I told him to wait downstairs for 5 minutes while I came up here and pretended to be him. After I had convinced you I was him, he would come up here and we would see if you could tell who was who."

"Instead, though, you came up here and pissed him off." Eyes concluded, glaring at Eriol, who was smiling and nodding.

"Exactly! I would have let you two go on longer, but I didn't want you to get _too_ upset with each other; it is your anniversary after all."

Kanone growled in the back of his throat, "Yes, it is. Now, if you would, leave before we have a wedding and a funeral on the same day."

Eriol grinned, "You know, the probability of that happening is..."

"I'll make it happen." Kanone cut him off. Chuckling, Eriol headed for the door, waving to the two remaining boys. After being rid of the more annoying twin, Kanone turned to his twin, "Well, that was quite annoying." Eyes simply nodded in agreement, smirking, "Eriol's got some serious mental problems." Kanone continued, "Besdies being crazy, he's got about the worst sense of humor I've ever seen."

"Well, I did get the talent in the family."

Kanone laughed, "True, but you know the worst thing about him?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Eyes' neck.

Eyes smirked, "What's that?" he asked, letting Kanone pull him into a kiss.

Breaking after only a second, Kanone smiled, "He's a complete idiot for thinking that I can't realize it's him and not my fiance." Kanone replied, pushing Eriol away.

SIghing, the older twin grinned, "Damn, I thought I had you."

Kanone just stared at him, "Did you honestly think you could fool me?"

Shrugging, Eriol glanced as the younger one entered the apartment once more, "He's a smart one."

"Unlike you, now leave." Eyes told him.

Laughing, Eriol did as he was ordered, "Have a nice night."

Kanone sighed, and smiled down at Eyes, "So, that was you when you first came in here?" he asked.

Eyes nodded, "I hated seeing that look on your face." he murmured, pulling Kanone into a real kiss. The latter smiled into the affection, and pulled Eyes closer, deepening the kiss.

Pulling away, the older one kissed the top of his fiance's head, "Well, perhaps we should eat before the food gets completely cold."

Eyes nodded, "It really was a nice thought, I was being honest about that."

As they sat down across from each other, Kanone glanced at Eyes, "This is all wrong." he commented.

Eyes tilted his head, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Kanone smiled and stood up, scooting his chair over next to the silver-haired boy's. Grabbing Eyes' hand, he rested his head on his lover's shoulder, "Much better."

Eyes let out a breathy chuckle, "Happy Anniversary."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

How's _that_ for fluff? Note to Polaris: Hope I did okay with Eriol. As much as I love him, I'm not sure I understand him! Hope you all liked it. Review!


End file.
